Policias y Ladrones Cops and Robbers
by magicmumu
Summary: Murder In Suburbia/Banditas movie AU crossover. Mexico's most cunning bank robbers meet up with Middleford's best female detectives. Femslash warning! Ash/Scribbs, Sara/Maria


Policías y Ladrones (Cops and Robbers)

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: Murder In Suburbia/Banditas (movie) crossover

Pairing: Sara/Maria, Ash/Scribbs

Disclaimer: I own none of these. ITV owns Ash and Scribbs, and I think it is Lionsgate that owns Sara and Maria.

Note: This came about because I promised the_girl_20 a cowboy MiS fic about a month or so back, and I was trying to write a Banditas fic that didn't work out. I don't think it is really a cowboy fic on the MiS side, but I tried.

"Sara," Maria said with a nod of her head, "mira." Sara did look, her vision only slightly blocked by the bars they stood behind. In front of them were two English women in pants standing toe to toe as they figured out what to do with their prisoners. "They're us. On the other side of the world."

"And the law," Sara added in.

"Si Amor," Maria agreed, looking at their capters. "I cannot believe they were able to capture us when no one else could."

"You're so surprised? It would have to take people like us to capture people like us. Do you think they were trained only to capture us?"

"That would be too flattering, and your head doesn't need to get any bigger." There was a smack on the shoulder, which caused the English women to look up from their own arguement. Maria waved at them with only her fingers, and Sara grabbed the hand and pulled it down to their sides.

"Let me do all the talking, okay?"

"So you can trade tips on brushing your hair with the tall one?" When she was given another Look, Maria decided it was time to be quiet.

Across the jail, the short blonde asked, "Ash, what do we do? Those women have robbed banks here as well as in Mexico and the United States. Their Wanted signs are seen everywhere. Whose laws do we try them by?"

"I don't think it matters who. They've robbed so many banks and just being female makes them candidates for the gallows." Ash looked at them, and received a shrug from the taller of the Banditas.

"I don't think I could do that," Scribbs said after she tried not to show her smirk.

"And why not? They broke the law. Many laws, Scribbs. They must face punishment. Besides, we have captured the Banditas. No one else has. Do you know what it will do for our career?"

"Its just... In another life, that could be us!" Scribbs watched their prisoners interact with eachother, and she saw the taller of the two look out the window, while the shorter one picked at her nails. The taller one looked at her partner and gave a slight disgusted look, which only caused the shorter one to shrug.

"That is us," Ash agreed, sounding a little worried.

"I don't have the heart to send you to the gallows, Ash."

"It isn't really me-"

"Yes, but she is just like you," Scribbs argued, "though I doubt she has all of your bloody rules."

Ash actually smiled at that. She seemed to think about what to do. She was at a loss, knowing that she swore to abide by the laws, but she didn't have the heart to send the Mexican version of Scribbs to the gallows, either. Then she moved to the bars that held the Banditas and she took out her keys. "Though they tried, the great detectives Ashurst and Scribbins were no match for you, understand? They had you, but you were too ruthless to be held up for very long."

"Of course," the taller one said. She took her knives from Ash and said, "Come Maria."

"You're just... letting us go?" Maria asked as she received her gun from Scribbs.

"Of course not. We escaped," Sara corrected. "Detectives Ashurst and Scribbins were our greatest advisaries, but we were able to slip through their fingers. Venga aqui!" Sara slipped her hat on her head and took out one of the knives and bringing it to Scribbs' throat. "Where are our horses?"

"Tied outside. Hurry," Ash said, straightening her back when she felt the tip of Maria's gun jab into her. Together the four were lead out of the jail, and the two women hesitated for a moment.

"You could join us," the taller of the two, Sara, offered after a moment. Scribbs seemed to really consider this, but shook her head after she locked eyes with Ash and recieved a glare in return.

"We're women of the law," Scribbs finally said.

"Too bad. I think that together the four of us could pull off the greatest hiest in history."

"Which is why its better that you leave now and don't push your luck," Ash responded before Scribbs could say anything else. The detectives were thrown to the ground.

"One day, I'm sure we'll meet again," Sara said, her tone very confident. There was a sound of slaps and the horses ran off, making loud clattering on the cobble stone until they ran on the grass. The Banditas were gone.

"Sullivan isn't going to like this." Scribbs moaned as she stood up and dusted herself off. Ash looked her over.

"Well, you still have some scratches from the scuffle, and our hair is out of place. We look like we were in a great fight with the Banditas. We'll tell him we had them in our cells, but they escaped our grasp, just like we told them," Ash said. She turned away so Scribbs wouldn't see her face.

"I think that was great what you did for them," Scribbs said softly. She put a hand gently on the brunette's back as she lead her slowly back inside the jail. "You're a good woman, and a great detective. Its why I love you."

Ash looked up, her face hot at the words. She had never heard Scribbs say them before. Somewhat shyly, though she tried for humor, she said, "So it isn't because I'm strikingly beautiful and come from money?"

"That too," Scribbs said. She smiled, but then she quickly gave Ash a kiss which made the brunette blush even harder. "Lets go to the pub. We deserve it. We captured the infamous Banditas today."

"And let them go," Ash added softly.

"Presicely, and if that doesn't grant us a pint, I don't know what will. It gives us a good story to tell."

Ash nodded. Together the two women walked out of the jail, locking it up behind them, and they walked down the streets to the pubs.

Many miles away at nightfall, Maria and Sara lay on their bedroll, Maria snuggled into Sara's side. They shared kisses under the stars, and Sara had said, "Tus besos son perfectas," which made her lover smile as it always had. She knew that she had created Maria's insecruities regarding her kisses, but they really were perfect. No other person made her feel the way Maria did with their kisses.

"Te amo," Maria replied, as she lay her head on Sara's chest. She was where she wanted to be, and she was glad that she got to see another sunrise with Sara. It really had been a close one. They had gotten too cocky. They hadn't expected for two switch weilding women in pantelones to capture them. She thought briefly about the detectives who let them go, and part of her hoped that they would meet again someday. She smiled at the thought. It would be a challenge to truly get past them, she knew, but she was looking forward to it.


End file.
